Andrew Lincoln
Andrew James Clutterbuck, more commonly known as Andrew Lincoln, is an English actor, who is best known for his role as Rick Grimes on AMC's The Walking Dead. He also portrays Rick on Walking With The Witches, The Charming Dead, and Should I Fear? Should I Fearless?. He is married to Gael Anderson, his father-in-law is legendary musician Ian Anderson of Jethro Tull. His IMDb can be found here. Involvement in The Walking Dead After the success of Channel 4's Teachers, Lincoln had a solid reputation - in British acting circles at least - and a handful of movies followed, including the smash hit romantic comedy Love Actually. Though the 40-year-old was in work, he'd hardly set the screen alight. "There was no plan," he told Men's Health during an interview. Lincoln was approaching the dangerous acting period of the mid-30s and having welcomed his first child, the actor decided it was time to "man up" and began looking at bigger roles. When his agent suggested he audition for a new AMC zombie show titled The Walking Dead, Lincoln began doing his research. Having never heard of Robert Kirkman and Tony Moore's graphic novel, the actor visited a comic-book store and saw an entire wall dedicated to the series. He set to work and made a tape of himself speaking in a Southern accent. The long nights caring for his new born child had made his traditional good looks take on a haggard form - something that worked perfectly. "When I auditioned, I looked like a zombie as my baby son had just been born and I hadn't slept for four days. Maybe that helped," he told the Sun at the time. Lincoln beat 100 rivals for the part of the Kentucky policeman. "It was a big surprise to me." Lincoln told MTV News of landing the role. MTV's interview "I'm from London, I grew up in the West Country... But I think there was something that Darabont responded to when I put myself on tape." After getting the good news, the actor moved out to America almost immediately to begin prepping for the part. "I've played a New York lawyer before, so I knew the East Coast, and I also knew the West Coast, but I'd never been to the South, the southern states," he explained. "So I got out early, I got a sense of place, I spoke to people, and I worked with a very, very good dialect coach." Perfecting the accent was clearly important to Lincoln, though executive producer Gale Anne Hurd hinted that the casting panel weren't familiar with the actor and didn't necessarily know he was British before watching the tape. When asked about the influx of Brits and non-Americans playing Southerners on U.S. television, she told Hypable.com, "When we do the casting, all of the auditions are posted on the website, and we don't know necessarily where they're from. So it's completely equal opportunity. It just so happened that Andrew Lincoln and Lauren Cohan and David Morrissey all are based in the U.K." Other Works * Love Actually * Heartbreaker * Gangster No. 1 * This Life * Teachers * Afterlife * The Woman in White * This Life +10 * Made in Dagenham * Moonshot Awards * Monte-Carlo TV Festival in 2004 as Outstanding Actor - Drama Series on Afterlive (TV Series). * IGN Summer Movie Awards in 2010 as Best TV Hero on The Walking Dead (TV Series). * Satellite Awards in 2012 for Best Cast on The Walking Dead (TV Series) * People's Choice Awards in 2014 for Favorite TV Anti-Hero on The Walking Dead (TV Series). Trivia * Lincoln admitted that despite acting as the lead character of The Walking Dead, he does not watch the show, because he claims he wants his acting to seem real. * Lincoln has stated his favorite poster from The Walking Dead is the 'Don't Look Back' one from Season 4B. * Lincoln has also stated that he read The Road for his preparation on the role of Rick Grimes, he said, “I just thought that is a modern parable. I mean that’s what it is: It’s a kind of classic parable and that’s the closest thing I can equate it to. I think there’s a simplicity, a directness, and a poetry in that book. Certainly the script had it and I hope we’ve managed to capture that in episode 10 "Them".”. References # Andrew Lincoln - visit them for more. Category:Fanfiction Stories Category:Out of Universe Category:Actors Category:Movies/Television